Path to Freedom
by Forlornsage
Summary: The Sith Empire and Galactic republic stand ready to ignite the flames of war. Both sides unwilling to change. The life of a Sith apprentice and Jedi Padawan are both changed when they meet a Sith Lord unlike any other. One ruled not by his rage and hate but rather by one simple desire. To be truly free.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything about Star Wars. Not exactly sure who does anymore but I'm pretty sure it's Disney. But regardless of who DOES own Star Wars, the point is that I do NOT.

Only thing I own about this is the Microsoft word file it was made on.

••••••••••

The Sith Empire tightens its grip on the galaxy. The Galactic Republic and its Jedi defenders lie weakened and vulnerable after the Empire's thus far successful military campaign. Though negotiations between the Galactic Republic and the Empire have opened, both sides are unwilling to compromise. While the political games are played by the leader's of both factions, skirmishes are fought all over the galaxy.

Lord Erebus, a human Sith Inquisitor twenty years of age finds himself beneath the authority of Darth Skotia, a cybernetically enhanced human Sith warrior. Erebus' first task is to spy on Lord Zash, an ambitious human Sith sorceress.

Little do they know that Darth Skotia has already been targeted for death by Lord Zash. Lord Erebus is placed under the charge of Zash by Darth Skotia in an effort to subvert the female Sith. Lord Erebus quickly finds that there is more potential gain working with Zash than with Skotia. With a powerful Lord now made available to her, Lord Zash tasks Erebus with watching over and escorting her young apprentice. He agrees under the condition that he be a partner rather than subordinate to her. She agrees.

His first task is to go and meet the new upstart apprentice aboard the Imperial Fleet space station.

From there he would need to check on a few things on Alderaan to ensure that Skotia would meet his end.

The two Sith meet aboard the imperial fleet and set out for Alderaan. Zash instructs them to report to her on Dromund Kaas as soon as they finish whatever business Erebus has.

•••••

Alderaan spaceport

I glanced at the young Sith sitting beside me in the Alderaanian transport ship. Like me, she was extremely pale, the dark side corruption already beginning to show. She looked almost chalky and it was made even more noticeable by the purple sleeveless robes she wore. This was Darth Zash's apprentice, Herra. She had been named by her previous owners after an old deity of fertility. They had planned to use her for breeding stock to birth a new generation of slaves to the house. They almost succeeded too until the girl had tapped into the force and popped their skulls open like grapes. The scars on her face and lining her arms were symbols to what her life became after leaving those first owners. But that was then. She was a slave once, now she had overcome her past and had risen to the mantel of Sith.

She was quiet which was nice for a fresh apprentice. Most that I met never shut up about how they would one day rule the Galaxy or take revenge on someone or some other such nonsense. It never ceased to annoy me.

As for me, my ambition would be much less grandiose if I could honestly claim to have one. I lacked the same drive and ambition that most other Sith had. I was content with my place as a Lord. True I didn't like serving someone else but it was tolerable most days. Thankfully Zash had agreed to allow me to secede from her powerbase and begin my own.

Naturally I was indebted to her and would assist her in her endeavors, not out of obligation but rather because I appreciated her allowing me the freedom to act on my own. She would see it as me paying her back, but I didn't really see a debt between the two of us.

Standing beside Lord Zash's apprentice was her companion, the force devouring monster that answered to the name of Khem Val. He was massive with grey sickly colored skin, a mouth full of jagged teeth and a massive vibro-sword strapped to his back.

"I suppose you and I will be working together from here on out." The apprentice said quietly. I guess she was tired of the silence.

I didn't respond right away to her. I didn't really know how to delicately say I was really just babysitting her even though I sensed that she already knew. Lord Zash was a strange Lord compared to many of her peers, though I couldn't really talk. It seemed that she had a particular sweet spot for this apprentice of hers. I replied in my normal sarcastic way. "Is that what you think im here for?"

She nodded and looked out the window of the transport eying the trees passing beneath us.

"I already know your here to make sure I'm not killed by my Master's rivals. I can tell you don't want to be here. There's no need to act childish about it."

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose. You'll have to excuse my sarcasm." I didn't expect us to become friends by any means but I did need her to trust me to some extent so i would need to keep my cheek in check.

She turned to look at me. I could see suspicion in her orange eyes and her monster growled. It was easy to see her emotions warning her to be weary of me. That probably went against everything she learned on Korriban. I supposed it only fair that before I ask a young one what her name was, even if I did already know it, that I tell her mine.

"Forgive me. In the future I'll try harder to remember my manners. I am Erebus, Dark Lord of the Sith." I said quietly. She looked me in the eye then seemed to relax just a bit.

"My name is Herra." She said, a bitterness to her tone. Seems her name was a touchy subject for some reason.

"I have heard of you, you know." she continued. "You are very… well known among the acolyte populace on Korriban. You killed many of the acolytes that were undergoing their trials just before I arrived to the planet. I spent most of my time hearing horror stories from other acolytes. I was told if I ever saw you that I should turn and run the other way as fast as I could." She said.

"Yes I remember." I sighed. "I was tasked by the Dark Council through one of the Inquisitors, Arzanon I think his name was. He had me scan acolytes and run them through their little computer system to see if they were real acolytes or traitors planted by the republic. When I found them I was instructed to purge them."

Herra's eyes went wide at the revaluation. I guess she simply thought I was another typical Sith Lord, killing random acolytes just because I felt like it. I almost snorted at the thought. I had better things to do with my time than kill random acolytes.

We landed in the Alderaanian spaceport closest to House Organa. I immediately stood and stretched out. I hated sitting around for very long and the transports from space to the planet we're always slow. It made me jittery. Herra ordered Khem Val to stay within the spaceport and out of trouble. I hit a few keys on my wrist computer to tell my personal Droid companion, an HK-50 model assassin droid, to stay under stealth field and remain in the space port as well. The monster responded to Herra in a language I didn't recognize then stepped away.

"What exactly are we doing here? I doubt were here for the exotic food and breath taking mountian views." She said as we walked down the ramp and into the reception area to stand in line for customs.

"Your right." I responded. "We are here to see one of my contacts in regard to a certain thing your master wishes to move. Why? Do you have a dinner date? Is there a handsome fellow waiting on you back on Dromund Kaas?"

I meant my last question as rhetorical but I got an answer anyway.

"No I don't. I wouldn't suffer a male seeking me in that regard. Besides, while a male is good for some quick relief, I've always preferred the gentle touch of a female."

I shrugged as the last lifeform between the customs desk and I walked away. I wasn't surprised by the girl's answer. I was surprised she could still stomach being touched by a man at all considering her past but thought it a good thing. It meant that if I slipped up and bumped into her by accident I wouldn't get a lightsaber swung at my face. I slid my Imperial passport onto the desk scanner. It would take a moment to clear me so I could move along.

"Before we leave the spaceport, I know that you have had a very unpleasant life thus far but now you are Sith. You have probably already seen the many political games that take place within our order. It's all a show of supposed power. If you plan to stick around, then I suggest you refrain from angering those that are quote: above your station. It will be easier for you in the long run. In cases where we deal with Sith of higher standing than our own, you will have to endure any offence they give and allow me or Darth Zash to deal with them on your behalf."

Herra seemed to understand what I was saying so I decided to continue. "Furthermore, you and I are expected to work together. At some point you and I should train with one another so that we can see how best to assist one another in battle. You should also know, unlike many Sith I have no reason to try and take action against you or Zash. My prospects are much brighter with her as my ally and you draw attention away from me by being her apprentice. Most will see you and instantly assume you are her second in command." I said as the automated counter returned my pass to me.

She gave me no response but I could tell she was mulling over everything I had just said. I waited as she had her pass scanned and felt a small rush of irritation when her pass was cleared almost immediately. Go figure.

We fell into step beside one another as we exited the spaceport out into the sun.

I squinted and waited for my eyes to adjust to the bright mid-day light. The Dark side corruption had changed my eye color from a smokey grey to blood red with a small jagged ring of orange Midway between my pupil and the edge of my Iris. The shade my hood offered helped and I was able to see clearly after only a few seconds. Looking beside me I almost smiled seeing Herra fiercely rubbing her eyes trying to see. I pointed to a nearby cab stand. "Lets catch a ride to house Organa. I don't believe we'll need to spend much time on this planet so long as we don't cause any trouble. The Organa's aren't our biggest fans but I have an old friend there who gets me in and out so long as I don't cause trouble."

Herra nodded and followed me to the small taxi terminal just outside the spaceport. I ignored the Droid that stood managing the taxi station and touched my data pad to the currency transfer terminal. When the interface on the terminal flashed green, I hopped into one of the seats of the cab. Herra slid in beside me.

We didn't say a word as the Droid piloting us rambled on and on about the many houses of Alderaan. I didn't care about which Noble house led the planet into whatever silly era. I could tell Herra didn't care either by the feel of her aura.

Luckily, the ride to House Organa was short. Alderaan was a surprisingly pleasant planet when you ignored the warzones outside the city walls and irritating taxi droids. We were greeted by an Organa servant that led us to a young man standing on the upper steps of one of the smaller meeting rooms.

"Ah! Welcome my friend. It's good to see you once more." He said warmly, his arms spread as though to embrace me but only lightly gripped my shoulders. He knew better than to get too touchy with a Sith. This was Fabian Organa, a young but ambitious man who had assisted me on a few tasks here on Alderaan back when I was still an apprentice. I counted him as a friend. I had nearly snapped him in half the first time he had tried and now he never got too close unless absolutely necessary, though he did love to push his luck every now and then.

"Oh? Who's this young beauty?" he asked. He took Herra's hand and touched his lips to her knuckles. "Well met fair maiden. If I may, what is someone with your radiance doing in the company of this brute?" He asked. I froze, my eyes went wide at his contact with Herra and took a small step forward just in case she tried to kill him.

To her credit, Herra didn't do anything except snatch her hand away from him and place herself slightly behind me.

"Be careful Fabian." I warned, the tone of my voice sharp. "She can kill you just as easily as I can and she has far less reason to let you live. Do not try your luck with this one. Please, as a friend do me that favor."

Fabian lost his signature grin. He glanced from me to the girl. I saw a flash of understanding in his eyes before he nodded and returned to his happy-go-lucky demenor. "Ah but I know you will protect me. And hey if I die looking at that beautiful face then I'll go a happy man. I'm very sorry miss. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Please let me make amends. May I offer either of you a drink? A warm meal perhaps?"

I sighed. "Thank you. Don't take it personally, life has been especially cruel to this one."

He waved me off and pulled a small data disk from his belt.

"It's fine, I've had my fun. I'm not the type to harass a young lady, especially when she could cut me in two. Before we do anything more, here, everything that I've been supplied concerning that mission of yours. I swear you need to stop doing missions involving killing people on your own side. Use it well my friends, it isn't often you get this kind of intel." He said.

I nodded and pocketed the disk. I would look over the information it held later. We didn't spend much more time in Fabian's company. A servant girl brought us drinks and some small sandwiches. We stood to leave shortly after finishing the offered confections. Fabian offered to escort us back to the spaceport personally but I denied him saying I needed to speak with people who he was better off not knowing existed. Fabian nodded in understanding and wished us both farewell. Just before our taxi departed Fabian offered Herra his hand. The girl hesitated then placed her hand in his. They shook hands once. I glared at my roguish friend as the taxi sped off. Fabian's hearty laughter followed after us as we sped away.

Later as we reached the spaceport I asked if she was okay. She nodded and said that Fabian was nothing like any of the men she had ever known. He was pleasant and radiated a feeling of warmth through the force that she had rarely ever felt during her time as a slave. It was only the touch of his hand that brought back memories of times better left forgotten. She also thanked me for speaking on her behalf. She said that she understood what I had said earlier about letting me handle any offenses and for now, I had just a bit of her trust. I was thankful for that. It showed that perhaps Herra had a chance of healing. I did however warn her about giving trust so easily. She shrugged me off but I feel that she would still keep my advise in mind for the future.

•••••

Herra and I were surprised to find that Darth Zash had paid for us to ride back to Dromund Kas aboard the Black Talon, a well known high class imperial transport. We were greeted by a female Imperial lieutenant. I mostly ignored her until she mentioned a protocol droid that supposedly belonged to me. Aside from the assassin Droid following invisibly behind me I didn't own any droids. Herra and I glanced at each other, both of us instantly suspicious.

We met with the Droid who gave us a quick greeting then placed us on a holo-call with its real owner: Grand Moff Kilren.

I could feel Herra's anger ignite when he commanded us to take control of the Black Talon and intercept a republic war ship, The Brentaal Star. That man had a pair on him for sure, thinking he had any authority over us.

We are sith. We bend to no one's will but our own.

I restrained myself if only barely but the force lashed out violently around Herra. Kilran's protocol droid was crushed into a metallic ball then smashed into a wall, pieces of metal were torn straight from the floors and the entire ship seemed to groan as though it were being slowly compressed. Herra lifted her hand and used the force to choke Kilran. I was impressed that she could manage it from so far a distance. Everyone watched the holo-projection of the Grand Moff be lifted off the ground and clutching at his neck. I watched in satisfaction as the man slowly asphyxiated. Then my common sense kicked back in and I remembered just how much attention it would draw if Kilran we're to die. Zash would have a bantha.

"Enough." I commanded, my voice cold.

Herra's eyes narrowed and she closed her hand a little tighter, further restricting Kilran's ability to breath. The fool began to go still. Being ignored sparked my irritation back into burning anger.

"Enough!" I roared and released a small torrent of Sith lightning at her. She screamed in agony and her pet Dashade charged me. I used the force to restrain the beast in midair. Herra was seizing and had dropped to a knee but managed to keep from dropping to the floor, her body needed some time to process the residual electricity. I dropped the Dashade to the floor and offered Herra a hand to pull her up and steady her. She glared at me before ordering her Dashade to stand down, though each word was stuttered out.

It took a moment for the anger fueled adrenaline to pass. I normally tried to keep calm and not let my emotions control me but being ignored by an apprentice in front of witnesses was not something my pride would allow me to let slide. If we had been alone I probably wouldn't have cared.

This trip had suddenly turned into a high profile assault on a republic war ship that was carrying a defector and I had an apprentice Sith that wasn't even mine along with her pet Dashade to deal with. I would definitely be having words with not only Darth Zash but Kilran as well after this was all done. The Grand moff would be lucky to get out alive.

After a quick moment to recompose ourselves and for me to forcibly wipe the memory of our squabble from the Lieutenant's mind, we all made our way to the command deck. I allowed Herra to take charge. I considered it a test of her ability to think clearly and plan under stress. It was also a small apology for electrocuting her. Attacking a female always left a bad taste in my mouth.

Herra did very well in my opinion. She allowed the captain to live so long as he pledged his and his crew's undying loyalty to her and convinced them all that with assistance from her and myself they could indeed take on the Brentaal Star. She now had them motivated and loyal to her and all but owned the ship.

The crew immediately set the Black Talon to pursue the Brentaal Star. Naturally once we dropped into range we were met with republic opposition.

The Brentaal Star sent boarding parties our way so I set out to repel the republic forces flooding the ship. I tasked the crew and Herra with formulating a plan on how to storm the Brentaal Star in turn.

•••••

The fighting had been intense. Not that I strained myself all that much. I cut a path past the enemy forces side by side with HK-50 who couldn't help but viciously rip apart every republic soldier we passed. Finally the ship seemed to be purged of republic soldiers so I returned to the bridge. Herra and the ship officers appeared to have been waiting for me.

"My Lord, we have a strike plan and troops ready for a counter attack. I assume you will be leading the charge?" the captain asked.

I nodded. "But of course."

"My Lord! Incoming transmission. Long range. It isn't the Brentaal Star."

Imagine my surprise when the holo-image of Satele Shan appeared.

"This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I'm on route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I am asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."

Herra and I glanced at each other. Her expression clearly said "What now?"

I shrugged. "Well met Grand Master Shan. I am Erebus, Dark lord of the Sith. We only want the traitor. Deliver him to us and we will absolutely agree to a cease fire."

"Unfortunately I cannot say the same seeing as your attacking one of my ships. I want you to see reason." She replied. "The Brentaal Star is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. I just crippled three Imperial dreadnaughts. I don't wish to destroy you. The peace between the Empire and the Republic is fragile enough already."

I snorted. "If you really wish to prevent the loss of more life Grand Master then hand over the traitor to us. He is the only reason we are here. Hand him over and you have my word this fighting stops immediately."

She shook her head. "I can't do that Sith."

"Then the lives I will take today are your fault. Their blood will be on your hands." I snarled. "End transmission ensign."

The ensign controlling communications jumped to obey my command.

With that I left the bridge, staying only long enough to tell Herra to stay put, not to do anything stupid and remind her that she was in command of the ship.

Herra got very upset that she wouldn't be helping me repel the republic storming the ship.

A maelstrom of dark side energy formed around her and she almost allowed her Dashade pet to attack me again. I wasn't worried, I knew that my own robotic ally was hidden and waiting on proper justification to drop his stealth field and fire a high caliber plasma bolt into the Dashade. I was only worried about killing the apprentice. Zash wouldn't like it at all if I killed her apprentice over a little disagreement.

Luckily for me, both apprentice and force eating monster settled down when I reminded her that she was in command of the ship so her place was there in the command deck. I also added that if she would be coordinating the counter assault on the Brentaal Star, she couldn't do that if she was beside me fighting. Besides, this whole ordeal wasn't our problem. Succeed or not, I'd make sure the credit would go only to us or that the blame would fall squarely on Grand Moff Kilran's shoulders. She especially liked that last part and it got her motivated to do as I said.

Before anything else though, I needed to kill that ridiculously nicknamed traitor aboard the republic ship.

HK followed behind me as we made our way to the cargo bay to steal one of the republic ships that had infiltrated the Black Talon. It was a quick and easy flight and once we managed to land aboard the Brentaal Star, we fought our way through the ship, sabotaging shield generators, weapon system controls, rigging small sets of explosives HK carried and leaving a trail of corpses until I found "the General" in the center of the ship being guarded by two Jedi, a Togruta Jedi Knight and his Mirilaan Padawan as well as a small squad of republic commandos. The commandos were setting up barriers on the door opposite the one I entered from and the Jedi were trying to reassure "the General" that he had nothing to fear. They couldn't possibly know just how wrong they were. I had to stop myself from laughing at how easy this would be.

I could sense HK hang back near the door, waiting for me to start the altercation before springing into action. I cleared my throat and everyone instantly trained their weapons on me.

"Who are you? You should not be here." The Jedi Knight asked as he activated a light green bladed saber.

Before anything else could happen, a high-caliber blaster bolt pounded straight through the Jedi Knight's skull leaving a massive cauterized hole in it's place. His corpse crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"So much for that." I thought to myself before I allowed the force to surge through me. I fried the nearest commando with Sith lightning from my left hand and crushed "the General's" windpipe with a gesture of my right. He fell to the floor gasping for breath until he turned a ghastly purplish grey and died.

In the blink of an eye, a Jedi, one of the Republic's best, and "the General" lay dead. I hadn't even drawn a lightsaber yet.

HK deactivated his stealth generator. If droids could grin I knew that HK's smile would be manic.

"Termination protocols engaged." He said before charging the remaining three commandos. Their blaster fire bounced off his armor plates, leaving only small barely noticeable scorch marks.

HK wouldn't have been able to do that kind of kamikaze attack when I first purchased him from the Hutt called Nem'ro. I paid to have every one of his armor plates and his wrist mounted vibro-blade swapped with replications made of solid duraplast that was forged with cortosis. The resulting mix ended up with all the durability of duraplast and the energy resistance of cortosis. I had most of his internal components swapped for high quality polymer copies making him much lighter to help balance the weight of his duraplast/cortosis alloy armor. I also paid a fortune to equip him with a Czerka CZX-X sniper rifle, the upgrade to the 4 model that could fire both high-caliber plasma bolts and .54 caliber durasteel bullets. HK rarely ever had to resort to physical bullets but it helped when he had to kill something with energy shields or a very hard shell. Most shields protected extremely well against plasma based weapons like blasters but had an inherent weakness to non-energy based projectiles. In addition I even paid to upgrade all of HK's internal computer systems. He now processed information faster than most computers. I knew paying to have HK outfitted with the best armor and weapons available on the black market would pay off and so far it had paid for itself a thousand times over. Good thing too, I had completely depleted my savings and then some on that Droid.

I was confident that my HK-50 unit was the deadliest assassin droid since Revan's HK-47. He was undoubtedly the deadliest and most effective one currently in existence. He was one of a kind and the only company I kept on my missions.

I drew my saber-staff and activated only one of it's blades to block an over head swing from the Padawan. I held her lightsaber at bay easily, the longer handle of my saberstaff giving me extra leverage. I could sense she was distracted by how easily her master met his end. I pushed her off and with a flourish fell upon her using Makeshi.

I surprised her for only a second, the graceful fencing style clashing with the longer hilt of my saber. An upward swing threw her off balance and sent her saber flying out of her hands. She threw herself forward and tackled me to the ground. She rolled away and retrieved her lightsaber before attacking me again. She was fast on her feet, never staying in the same spot for more than a few moments. I recognized and quickly capitalized on her application of Ataru. Unrefined as it was, there were more than enough openings for me to get back onto my feet.

I activated my staff's second blade and spun in place swinging my saber at waist height. The girl rolled beneath my attack. I went low and swept her feet out from under her just as her roll ended. A quick high-voltage blast of lightning left her seizing on the ground. It wouldn't kill her but it would be agonizing and keep her out of the fight for a minute or two.

From the corner of my eye I saw HK-50 ram his fist through the chest of the last republic commando.

"You'll p-pay for your c-c-crimes Sith. I'll avenge my master." She stuttered out, the electricity in her system still causing her issues. I chuckled.

"Which crimes? I've committed more than a few in the eyes of the Jedi." I replied honestly.

She snarled. I wouldn't be surprised if my comment disgusted her. That holier-than-thou attitude that most Jedi had never failed to irritate me. It was so boring. They always said basically the same thing: "Blah blah you'll pay. Blah blah your evil. Blah blah the light side will prevail."

It was like they practiced those lines in a mirror or something.

"Your evil ends now Sith. I can't allow you to leave this ship." She said as she struggled to stand.

I sighed. She had basically recited the very words I had just been thinking.

"Yes yes I know, I've heard it all before. Can we just move on to the part we fight? I have an apprentice waiting on me."

She screamed in anger and charged me again. I reactivated the blades of my saber-staff and met her head on.

I stayed on the defensive, changing on the fly between Soresu, Makeshi and Juyo, easily blocking each swing the Jedi sent my way by maneuvering my saber-staff around my body. I didn't use any of the Sith rituals I knew or any force powers more advanced than the push and pull, the Padawan didn't stand a chance against me as it was and I was just killing time at this point.

After a few minutes of her screeching and raining blow after blow onto my staff, she seemed to lose heart. Her strikes lost their former power and her cries off fury became whimpers of despair. Finally she just stopped and crumpled to her knees panting for breath and crying. I watched, somewhat fascinated as her lightsaber rolled out of her hand. I'd never met a Jedi who just gave up. Most that I had met were fanatical and willing to fight to the death. Not this one it seemed.

Once I was somewhat sure she wasn't simply baiting me into letting my guard down, I lowered my own lightsaber and deactivated both of its blades. I reached out with the force and pulled the Padawan's lightsaber into my hand and looked it over. It was well constructed and simple in design. A relatively thin hand length hilt wrapped in a leather of some kind with a single green string tied near the blade emitter.

I could also feel the light side of the force permeate the weapon. It would never serve me as well as my own four darkness infused sabers if I took it with me. My own connection to the dark side was far too strong for it.

Oh well. I didn't really feel like adding another to my collection. The two I had in addition to my curved-hilt dueling saber and saber-staff were cumbersome enough. If I planned to expand my collection past those then I needed to buy a storage unit to keep them in or something.

I looked down on the Padawan and sighed. She was small, young, a female, and now not just crying, but crying pathetically.

I actually started to feel bad. I groaned at what a sucker I was and offered her lightsaber back to her.

"Here. My mission is finished. I'm leaving now." I said. I didn't feel like killing her anymore. Her stupid girl tears killed the mood.

She looked up at me, her expression confused, as though I were speaking in tongues or a dialect she didn't know. I stood there like a fool waiting for her to take her weapon until HK made his opinion known.

"Master, we do not have time to waste on this female. Allow me to end her life so we might move along?"

I gave him a look to which he simply looked back at me with his unchanging robotic expression. Sometimes I hated being unable to intimidate droids. I waved him off and looked back to the Padawan.

"What's the matter with you? Why won't you take your weapon? Why did you stop attacking me in the first place?" I asked, not because I actually wanted her to attack me again but more because I was curious as to what her answer might be.

She glared at me, though the effect was diminished by the tears rolling down her light green cheeks.

"I'm done with your games Sith." She said through her tears. "I am no match for you. If your going to kill me, there isn't anything I can do to stop you. You've made that very clear."

"It's exactly as I said master! We should exterminate the female and return to the Black Talon." HK commented.

I groaned again. Just before I could turn to tell HK to shut up, the entire ship was kicked by a massive explosion. Debris began to fall from the ceiling and alarms sounded. I toppled over to my knees nearly crushed by a falling computer monitor from the wall but barely managed to avoid it and stay relatively upright. The Padawan girl though, was hit and knocked unconscious.

HK shouted out to me as another explosions rocked the ship. "We have to leave now Master!"

I jumped back up to my feet but couldn't force myself to leave. I felt the force tugging me back towards the unconscious girl beneath the large computer monitor that had nearly taken me out.

I tried repeatedly to walk away but foundyself turning back for no real reason. I thought for a second more then shouted my irritation to the ceiling. I reached down, lifted the massive monitor with the force and pulled the unconscious Padawan up onto my shoulders. I followed HK though the door we had entered from and used the force to dash past him through the corridors back the way we had come in.

I stopped to rest just outside the door leading into the hanger. HK was very unhappy as he caught up. "Master why have you stopped? The ship is still exploding."

"No fucking shit." I thought to myself as another tremor rocked the ship. HK brought the grump out of me sometimes.

We ran through the hanger, the ship still being rocked by explosions, until we managed to stumble back inside the ship we had stolen to come aboard the Brentaal Star.

I looked to HK and motioned to the cock pit. "HK ready the ship for take off and get us back aboard the Black Talon. Preferably before the Brentaal Star explodes."

"As you command master." He called from the cockpit.

I set the unconscious Padawan down in the passenger bay and waited for us to dock back onto the Black Talon. Half way there HK-50 entered the bay.

"Master, I must ask, are you feeling well? You have never hesitated to deliver death before."

I dropped my face into my hands to muffle my screams of annoyance then waved him off. I didn't have an answer for him anyway.

"Just get us back to the Black Talon."

Maybe I'd have an excuse by then for saving the life of a Jedi Padawan.

•••••

We were received back onto the Black Talon with cheers. The entire crew was celebrating their victory over the Republic. I shied away from the happy crew and left to the large suite I had been assigned. I had HK deliver the Padawan to the room under stealth field. He had unceremoniously dropped the girl onto the bed and left. Before I took my own leave of the room, I left a small note telling the girl not to leave the room for any reason then stuck it on the girls face with some tape. She couldn't possibly miss it. I still posted HK as a sentry outside though. I ordered him to watch the girl and remain under stealth. If she tried to leave or if anyone attempted to enter the room, he was to detain them and keep them out. If anyone attempted to enter twice, he was to then execute them.

I returned to the bridge to find the crew asking Herra what they should do next. She seemed to be standing a little straighter as I entered. I sensed her pride as I walked through the bridge and stood beside her.

"Your mission was successful." She said.

I nodded. "Don't sound so surprised. I didn't become a Lord by accident."

She snorted. "Don't be a braggart. It's an ugly trait. I already know how strong you are. I can feel your power when you enter a room."

I glanced down at her. "Can you? Your very strong in the force then. For one as young as you to be able to sense the power of others without instruction is a very advanced skill. Especially since I try to hide my power."

"I had to learn. It was that or die." She replied.

I nodded. I remembered my days on Korriban. If I closed my eyes I could still feel the crimson sands scape against my face.

"You did well yourself." I said to her. "You should be proud."

She didn't reply but i could tell she did indeed take pride in her part of the victory. My wrist vibrated. I looked down and saw a small message from HK.

"The female is unamused with your note placement." It read.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Wonderful." I thought to myself.

"If you need me I'll be in my room. Let me know before you come by. There's a small development that needs my attention and we don't need it becoming common knowledge." I said quietly.

That did get me a look from Herra. I shook my head. "Later. I promise you an explanation. For now just enjoy this victory."

Without another word I left to see what the situation was with HK. I arrived to find the padawan standing inside the door way held at gun point by HK.

"Greetings master. Your hostage has awoken. I thought it best to inform you. She was very unhappy with where you left your note."

I sighed.

"Get in the room." I said. The girl glared defiantly at me but didn't move. My irritation was beginning to spark. Anymore and it would light the flames of true anger and no one would like that. Me getting angry typically involved lightning. Lots and lots of lightning.

"Get back in the room before your seen you foolish girl." I hissed, this time allowing my power to flow and be felt. The girl visibly reacted. Her eyes dilated, her skin paled, she tensed up and she took a step back into the room.

I was done waiting and used the force to throw her forcefully back inside against the far wall. HK followed right behind me and sealed the door. Once the door was closed and we were out of sight I tried to calm down. I hated getting mad. It made me feel out of control and I hated feeling a lack of control. I fell into a chair and began running a hand through my hair. It was comforting. After a few minutes I calmed down and forced my power back in check. The girl had picked herself off the floor and pressed herself into the corner of the room farthest from me. She stood fearfully watching me like a dog scared of being kicked.

I decided that alcohol was definitely needed.

"HK, go fetch me the strongest drink you can find. The higher alcohol content the better. And don't bring me the stuff the field medics use on lacerations again." I said.

The assassin Droid only nodded and left the room. With a wave of my hand I sealed the room once more.

"What are you going to do with me?"

I looked over to the girl. She was still pressed against the wall, though her color was back to a normal light green shade.

"I dunno." I muttered. "Keep you out of sight for damn sure."

My answer confused her. "What do you mean out of sight? Why am I not in a holding cell?"

I shrugged. "Because your not an Imperial prisoner. You are my prisoner. There's a distinction, minimal as it is. Look to be honest, you should be dead right now. I have no idea why I didn't finish you when I had the chance while we were fighting, I have no idea why I took you with me off the Brentaal Star, and I have no idea what the hell to do with you now. All i know is everytime I tried to leave you there I found myself turned around.

The girl glared at me. "I won't fall to the Dark side. I won't allow you to turn me."

I snorted. "Oh please. Your too weak to use the Dark side of the force and far to annoying to be MY apprentice. I have standards, thank you very much."

She actually looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"Your excused but your not leaving the room." I said flatly with a deadpan expression.

The padawan looked at me as though I had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked.

"Was that a joke?" she asked hesitantly.

I ran my hand through my hair again and groaned. "No shit you foolish girl. You asked to be excused." I replied sarcastically. "Fine, go wherever you like as long as it's in this suite and away from anyone who might see you and make my life more complicated than it already is."

Now she was surprised. "You DON'T want your troops to know I'm here? Why? What the hell is going on? What the hell are you planning on doing to me?!" she shouted.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Quit your shouting. If I wanted to do anything to you I would have done so by now." I snapped. "The situation is relatively simple. I don't know why I saved you, but I didn't really have a choice. I would rather you weren't here, but you are and since you are I'm going to keep you out of sight and out of trouble until we get to Dromund Kaas, not because i care about you but because it will make my life easier. From there, either me or HK will take you to Tatooine or some other backwater planet and just leave you there."

Now the girl was completely flabbergasted. "You expect me to believe that your going to help me go free?"

I shook my head. "No. I expect you to obey me. To an extent anyway. You'll find your stay with me extremely unpleasant otherwise."

HK reentered the room carrying a large bottle and a small tray. He tossed the bottle to me and set the try on the small dining table.

"The small Sith girl asked me to make sure you eat Master. I thought it a good idea to bring extra for the female captive as well."

I nodded. "Thanks but I'm not exactly hungry right now, I'll eat later." I looked over to the girl and motioned for her to sit. "Eat."

She glared at me, this time in suspicion, but she didn't move. I rolled my eyes again. I didn't care if she ate or not. I had already told her that I didn't plan on killing her. If she didn't want to believe me then so be it. She could starve until I got her out of my hair. For now though, a strong drink was definitely a must.

••••••••••

And it is done.

Ladies and gentlemen the first chapter of my Star Wars story is complete.

PLEASE READ.

To everyone thinking it, yes I know I have a very weird spread of fanfiction. Elder scrolls, Destiny and now Star Wars are all very different kinds of stories but I was working on all of these (among others) for a long time now. It's only now that I finally put in the time to write them down them up (sorta) and to post them.

Please let me know what you guys think. If I get enough good feedback on this one I'll keep writing and posting for this one. If not then I'll probably leave it drifting in the "ideas area" of my mind.

PLEASE READ DONE.

I may also be posting the first chapter of another story I've been working. It follows the life of a young mercenary who unknowingly befriends the chosen successor of Death himself. Adventure, drama, romance and tragedy follow.

Let me know if you guys are interested in seeing it.

Anywho, enough with the sales pitch.

Thanks to everyone who follows my work. It means a lot to have people who enjoy my writing. This stuff has been sitting in my head for years so it feels good to do something with it and have people think it's good or even have some send me messages on how to improve.

As always, I am

TheForlornSage

Walk always dear family.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything about Star Wars. Not exactly sure who does anymore but I'm pretty sure it's Disney. But regardless of who DOES own Star Wars, the point is that I do NOT.

••••••••••

I stepped happily outside the walls of Dromund Kaas spaceport followed by Herra, Khem Val, and HK carrying the Mirialan Padawan over his robotic shoulder. Herra was grumbling about the Darth that had stopped us inside just to threaten us. I already knew Darth Skotia. He is one of the older Sith Lords with a grudge against any Sith that didn't pander to his delusions of self-importance and authority, myself and Zash especially. He was once friends with Baal, my former master, so naturally he hated me. Zash didn't care for him one little bit and if my hunches we're correct she already had a plan in place to get rid of that robotic nuisance. I only hoped she made Skotia disappear sooner rather than later.

That we had made it past the old cyborg without any issues was good fortune. That I also managed to just walk that blasted Mirialan Padawan past imperial customs AND Darth Skotia was an uncontested miracle. It was all the more incredible because the girl hadn't stopped struggling to escape since we left the Black Talon. Every step we took was another struggle to escape. I finally managed to get the Padawan, who's name I had learned on the Black Talon was Gilva Ki'wilks, to be still by zapping her with a little lightning. It was crude yes, but effective as far as ways to pacify someone go.

Herra had smirked when she saw Gilva resume struggling to try and dislodge the rag in her mouth.

"What now? We can't exactly take your little guest to Kaas City." Herra asked.

I nodded and rubbed my forehead trying to work out a plan. "Yes, I know. I already have an idea of what to do." I said. I turned to HK and pointed south west of the space port. "HK you are to take the girl to my bunker. You know the grid for it's location and all the access codes. Avoid being seen. When you get there place force suppression manacles on her then feel free to remove the gag. She is not under any circumstances allowed to go free." I looked the girl in the eyes for the next part, her brown eyes meeting the blazing red of my own.

"If you run, I've ordered HK-50 to execute you."

She went still and I felt fear course through her.

"As you command master. I will gladly snap her neck." HK said cheerfully.

Her eyes glared back in defiance but I could feel her fear through the force. She didn't want to die like her master had and with force suppression manacles on, she would stand no chance against a Droid designed for the specific purpose of Hunting and Killing. The picture of HK ramming his fist through the chest of a republic soldier was still fresh in her mind.

Herra shrugged. "I suppose I should be happy your not involving me in this extremely stupid scheme of yours. I really should report you to Lord Zash."

I shrugged. "You wouldn't accomplish anything. Zash and I have a standing agreement not to question or interfere with each other as long as we don't drag the other down. I doubt she's going to risk angering me for your suspicions. My power base might not be as large as hers but I'm still known well enough too cause her problems. Besides I haven't broken any laws."

Herra looked affronted by my remark. "Are you insane? Your harboring a Jedi and don't think your doing something wrong?"

I shook my head. "You make it sound as though I'm aiming to help her bring the Empire to it's knees. I told you already, the girl is important. The force flows around her in waves. To kill her would cause more problems then leaving her alive would. I think the choice of keeping her alive is important for now. I can sense it. I've begun to suspect I encountered a shatterpoint back then." Herra looked disturbed at the possibility. Shatterpoints were notorious for their potent influence on the world. One small choice would have far reaching repercussions that one would never be able to foresee. Very few Sith were gifted with the ability to regularly see and influence shatterpoints. Most that could only sensed small disturbances in the force once or twice in their lives. I took a breath to steady my nerves. "As it stands all that can be done is press forward. I already told you that if the force hadn't wanted her to live I'd have left her for dead on the Brentaal Star."

Herra looked like she wanted to continue arguing but was cut off by her Holo buzzing. She gave me one last glare before pulling the device from her belt and activating it. Lord Zash appeared before us.

"Ah there you are apprentice. Have you made it to Dromund Kaas?" she asked.

Herra bowed before replying. "Yes Master we arrived a short while ago. Lord Erebus and I just exited the spaceport."

Zash clapped her hands and grinned. "Excellent. I am very happy to hear that there has been no further delay. I expect your presence here shortly. Tell Erebus I wish to see him as well if he isn't already listening."

Herra nodded. "Of course Master. As you command."

Zash nodded then cut the link without another word. I wondered what she wanted to speak to me about. Hopefully she wasn't going to try and kill me. I had already dealt with one Sith Lord who wanted me dead in my lifetime. I didn't want to go through that again. I wasn't actually sure I could beat Zash. I knew she wasn't as skilled with a lightsaber as I was but she had been studying Sith rituals and sorceries for a very long time. The rituals created by ancient Sith were notorious for their potency. I had little doubt Zash had mastered a few by now that would turn any fight between us in her favor.

Herra turned to me. "Alright look. For now I'm going to assume that your not just blowing smoke. As you said before, you and I will be working together and we must trust one another if we are to do so effectively. Take my silence as a show of good faith."

I bowed my head in thanks.

"But make no mistake Lord Erebus," she continued. "Should I find that you have lied to me or betrayed the trust I have placed in you, there is nothing in existence that will save you from me."

I felt the dark side coalescing around her. It was truly something to feel such power coming from an apprentice. Herra was unnaturally strong in the force. I could tell that she was damn near my level in power, though she was not even close to my level of experience and control. That wouldn't stay the case for very long.

"As you say Herra. We have an understanding." I waved HK off and watched him stalk off into the jungle with my captive Jedi. HK would notify me once they were safely hidden within my personal bunker a few miles south east of Kaas city. It was a small underground facility with a few small offices, a squad bay, a room for visiting officers that I used as my own bedroom, two large warehouse storage rooms, an indoor gym and training room and a small kitchen. It was once a simple rest post for the imperial military. They abandoned it due to the heavy presence of aggressive wildlife. Baal managed to sweet talk the imperial military into handing over control of the post to him and with Baal's death it became mine.

Herra, Khem Val and I rode an imperial taxi to the Citadel. We walked in and made our way to Lord Zash's office. She welcomed us warmly but became extremely upset to hear the reasons for our delayed arrival to Dromund Kaas. She claimed to be sorry that Herra and I were sucked up into the mission involving "the General" and promised to remind Grand Moff Kilran of his place. I also told her about an encounter we had with Darth Skotia upon arriving. When I said his name I could see Zash's mood darken considerably.

"Damn Skotia!" she snarled. "What business has he, going behind my back, speaking to my apprentice! Trying to intimidate you no doubt."

I nodded my agreement to her assumption.

"Wretched monster." She continued. "More machine then man and dangerously powerful. Ever since I arrived on Dromund Kaas as an apprentice, he's made every effort to stand in my way."

"He is flesh. He can be killed." Khem Val interjected.

"There is actually very little flesh left on that thing. I wonder if we could just flip a switch and power him down." I said in turn.

"Quite. Ultimately we cannot even begin to search for Tulak Hord's ancient power with Skotia's rattling breath on our necks."

"There must be something that can be done. If Skotia is an obstacle then he must be removed from the equation." Herra said.

Zash smiled. "Your right my apprentice. Someone needs to end that monstrosity and that someone is you."

Herra said nothing but I could sense her growing excitement.

"You, my apprentice, are going to kill Skotia for me. We'll talk about the particulars of how this will be done in a minute. First," Zash turned to me. "Lord Erebus. I can't thank you enough for keeping your eye on my apprentice. How did everything go on Alderaan?"

I proceeded to tell her about the trip. When I handed over the parcel I had gotten from Fabian Organa, Skotia was quickly forgotten and Zash's eyes lit up like a child riding their first speeder. She promised both Herra and myself a present for our hard work.

Herra hesitantly asked what gift her master had in mind. Zash smiled and said, "That would be telling dear. No need to worry I'll have your gifts ready as soon as possible. Until then, working towards Skotia's demise should keep you entertained. Don't forget to thank Lord Erebus for keeping you safe. Erebus dear it might be some time before I need you again. Perhaps a week or two. I will contact you. Hurry along now. I have a meeting soon. Apprentice, toy and I will talk more about what comes next after."

Herra bowed and offered me a quiet thanks before I left the room.

I was secretly glad that Zash didn't want me to stick around. I had to deal with the Padawan and I couldn't do that as easily while escorting Herra.

I typed in the frequency for my personal bunker and waited for HK to answer.

"Ah Master. I am proud to report that your captive is secure. I still believe you should allow me to terminate them."

I rolled my eyes at the assassin droid.

"I know you do HK. Arrange a transport to take us to republic space. We'll be leaving the planet again as soon as possible. Zash has a new task for her apprentice that doesn't require us. This might be the perfect time to get Padawan Gilva away from Dromund Kaas."

"As you command master." HK replied.

•••••

I returned to the bunker and spent the rest of the evening relaxing and washing my clothing. My robes and armor had gotten soaked in the rain on the way down and would end up stinking if I neglected to wash them. The next morning went well too. I only saw short glimpses of HK and Gilva as I went about filing a few forms I needed to send to the Dark Council to clear my departure from Dromund Kaas. Up to that point the Padawan hadn't said much to me aside from answering my questions. I eventually managed to corner her into small talk. She revealed that she had been a Padawan for just less than a year. She had been found to be very force sensitive as a young girl and taken to the Jedi by her parents. She had lived and trained with the Jedi ever since.

I snorted at how different hey story was compared to mine. She looked insulted until I told her of my own upbringing and training.

I was found and taken from my deadbeat parents by a few low tier Sith and taken to Korriban at the ripe age of ten. Everyday was the same harsh Overseers drilling lightsaber forms and pounding Sith philosophy and history into my head. The same burning sands grinding away at my skin. The same blazing sun in the sky beating down on my back and sapping what little energy I had.

Two long years I spent having my body hardened and any hint of weakness within me ground to dust. I learned quickly to turn my pain, rage, and despair into fuel for my powers. I ended up stabbing every one I could in the back and being betrayed in turn. Two long years of watching the dark side corrupt me, turning my fair skin pale and papery. I didn't even really notice my grey eyes slowly transform into the iconic Sith blazing orange and red.

Two long years.

The only light in the darkness was a Pure blooded Sith girl. My partner, assigned by the Overseers. She had the normal red skin and spines on her face that her species was known for. Her name was Talia. We became true friends and supported one another whenever we could. It was not to last. When the day of my last trial arrived, I entered the chamber of the overseers and froze when I saw Talia standing there as well, her eyes filled with a mixture of disbelief and terror. We were forced to fight one another. It was the most painful battle I've ever fought. Not because of the multiple wounds I was dealt but because of the pain I saw in Talia's eyes whenever I inflicted a wound on her. We both were trained as Sith Warriors but she was far stronger physically. The only thing that saved me was my ability and power with the force being far stronger than hers. I won and as a reward I was granted to right to strike the killing blow to my only true friend. I struggled for what felt for an eternity until one of the overseers grew tired of waiting and struck me with Sith lightning until I passed out. When I woke up a few days later I was told that Talia had been executed by the overseers. When I begged to see her body they told me that they had thrown her corpse to the creatures of the tombs.

"A shame you didn't have the stones to Grant her the Honorable death of a true Sith." The head overseer had said. "Instead she died and became nothing more than fodder for the animals. Because of you, that is her legacy. Slop not fit enough for a bantha."

I was flogged for my inability to kill her. The wounds caused by the whip were nothing compared to the pain those words had caused me or of her death which still lingered with me to this day. Many a day has passed where I plotted on one day returning to Korriban and painting the academy walls with the blood of those that had torn Talia away from me.

I was dubbed Sith and taken as an apprentice by a rising Sith Lord by the name of Baal. My training under his command lasted another two years, during which I returned home and killed my parents, found and killed the Sith responsible for sending me to Korriban, purchased and fully customized HK-50 from Nemro the Hutt, met and became a friend of Fabian Organa and started my lightsaber collection by building and training with a curved hilt dueling saber and a saber staff.*

It wasn't long after that Baal began preparing to replace me. He took on other apprentices and began to send me on more and more dangerous missions, his hope being that I would be killed. When he saw that plan wasn't working, he began having me kill off his rivals. Finally he set his eyes on Lord Zash and sent me out to eliminate her. By that time I was sick and tired of serving the self-important fool and had long since made ready to betray him.

I arranged a secret meeting with Lord Zash shortly after he gave me orders to end her life. Arrogant fool didn't even think to have me watched. It took some bargaining before we came to the accord that had me in her service today: in exchange for her helping me find a way out of my service to Baal, she wakes me to help her. Become partners in a way. Once we had an agreement, she made a few holo-calls to some of Baal's remaining rivals and arranged a cover-up for when I killed Baal and even taught me an old life-siphoning Sith ritual that could be used but not defended against mid-battle.

Baal was a fierce opponent and he nearly killed me twice before I managed to siphon away enough of his life force to leave him weak enough for me to strike the killing blow. I made sure he was dead then spent the next few months taking over his powerbase. I solidified my rule by killing Baal's other apprentices and appearing before the Dark council as his killer. They decided that by slaying my master and taking over his powerbase it was only proper that I also inherit his title of Lord of the Sith, making me one of the youngest Sith Lord's alive at fourteen. It would be yet another two years before Zash called in the favor I owed her. She explained that her apprentice had finished her trials and would need protection from Zash's rivals, some of which had helped with Baal. That led me to where I was now. Sixteen years old, a Sith Lord, no family, very few friends, escorting a young Sith apprentice.

Gilva didn't seem to believe me. It made no difference. The struggles of my past were mine alone. I didn't care if a pathetic would-be Jedi believed. I shrugged it off and left to meditate in the training room.

•••••

Meditation was commonly known as a practice in centering one's self in an effort to find a form of peace within. For Sith, mediation was far different. All Sith are taught as acolytes to meditate on something, anything, that would produce strong negative emotions. Fear, anger, jealousy, pain, anything that the Sith could turn into power. Many Sith used a form of anger as it was the easiest to turn into fuel. It worked well but I didn't stop at just drawing power from my anger. Doing so only caused you to burn out relatively quickly. When meditating, I would think back to my time at the Sith academy with Talia. The feelings of comradery and attachment turned to rage and regret when my memories inevitably ended with me facing Talia and later finding out her fate. Those memories never failed to generate a literal maelstrom of self loathing for me to channel into power. It was in that self-sustaining cycle of self-loathing, pain and regret that I was at my most powerful. Sith lightning, mind domination, telekinesis, tutaminus, bursts of precognition, heightened senses and reflexes being only some of what I could do.

It was much later that I was joined in the training room by both Gilva and HK-50. It was standard as far as training rooms went: padded floors, training droids, weights and a small drinking fountain. I sat in only a set of training pants deep in meditation, the scars covering my chest and arms from battles passed exposed to the rooms artificial light. My thoughts once more lingered on the death of Talia. I channeled the burning anger and acidic feeling of self loathing into fuel. The air in the room, already hot and humid thanks to the planets constant rain, was filled with steam from the heat being generated by me seething and wallowing in the power inducing emotional storm that the memory of my fallen friend always generated. The metal panels lining the walls groaned periodically and seemed to warp as though shrinking away from me.

I didn't sense either of the two Interlopers move any closer. It seems that either HK had warned her that I was not to be disturbed while this emotionally unstable or, far more likely, she could feel how volatile the red energy swirling around me was at the moment and knew better than to touch it. I knew from experience that organics that touched the energy generated by a Sith we're usually lucky if they only walked away with severe burns.

I wallowed and perpetuated my little cycle of anger and pain to power. I focused on the anger I felt at the academy Overseers who made me face Talia, the rage I felt at myself for not even having the spine to end Talia's suffering myself and the despair that nearly drowned me when the Overseers told me they had cast her corpse into the valley of the Sith for the beasts to feast on. I felt the heat of rage swirl around me just as I felt my teeth grind against each other and the muscles in my arms twitch and even a few tears slowly drip down my cheeks coalescing with the sweat on my chin. For another hour, I wallowed and allowed the storm of my loss rage within before I cut my meditation short and forced the emotions and memories I was channeling back. I took hold of my powers with an iron grip and opened my eyes. The flames of power flowed through me like acid, burning away at my insides. I glanced around and saw the ground beneath me had also begun to warp from the heat.

Gilva sat far across the room barely on the mats but far enough away from me that she was unaffected by the burning aura that had surrounded me. I pushed a button on the nearest wall to activate the rooms ventilation system. Slowly the steam was sucked away and a cool air began to take it's place.

I picked up a towel and dried myself off as much as I could before I nudged her with my foot. Her eyes blinked open and glared at me.

"I am finished with my meditation. Your welcome to use the room but HK will not remove your force suppression cuffs." I said.

She looked at me in disbelief. "What were you thinking of that hurt so badly? I could feel it from across the room. Pain unlike any i've ever felt."

I didn't bother answering her. I continued to towel off and thought about what to do next. The cool air flowing in from the vents felt nice. My emotions were still raw but quickly falling back into equilibrium. I finally decided a shower should be first in my list of things to do.

"HK make sure she behaves." I commanded before leaving to my quarters. I needed that shower and a bite to eat.

•••••

After getting cleaned up and a good lunch I returned to the training room. Gilva sat on the mats, deep in meditation, though unlike me her meditation hadn't affected the room. I heard her reciting the Jedi code, though it was barely audible.

"There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the force."

"You don't actually believe that do you?" I asked. "The Jedi can't be that delusional. I can promise you that passion and chaos exist and that there is only one absolute in this world, girl: death."

She looked appalled by my words. "I am not surprised that you wouldn't understand the code, Sith. The darkness in your heart blinds you."

I snorted and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Oh please, spare me the bravado. I've studied your code, if only briefly. Damn near every line of your code is ridiculous. Denying passion, ignorance, chaos and death does not make them disappear."

"I doubt even the masters could get you to understand our philosophy." She replied.

I shrugged. "You might be right. Perhaps one day I'll find a real Jedi and see if they can explain."

Gilva bristled at the insult but didn't retort.

She brushed her robes off and stood up. She held my gaze and I smirked at the challenge. This was a game I was very familiar with. She would look me in the eye and I would hold her gaze until she looked away. She didn't have the conviction to make me avert my gaze.

She did better this time, actually lasting nearly a minute before looking away with a blush blooming across her light green skin.

I rolled my eyes and glanced to the side of the room and pulled a training saber to my hand with the force.

"Here. I want to see what you can really do. Your performance aboard the Brentaal Star was pathetic."

She hesitated. She eyed me with suspicion. I tossed the practice blade at her and stepped back to give her room. It was a good thing I hadn't put my normal combat robes back on. Robes weren't exactly expensive but it took forever to have a new set commissioned. Even though many warriors preferred heavy armor and plates I preferred robes like the ones worn by Inquisitors. The ones I wore most days were nearly identical to those worn by Darth Thanaton. I also wore a neck guard like his that was made of a synthetic weave that clung to my throat like a metallic skin and even had ear coverings that helped dampen the loud disorienting sounds normally found in a war zone and protected the chin and sides of the neck. It took forever to adjust to the constant feeling of it clinging to my neck but it helped protect against debris, sunlight, and light shrapnel. Usually one fashioned a relatively unique look for oneself when they became a Lord but I never saw the point. Thanaton wasn't my favorite Darth when it came down to politics but his choice in outfit was exactly my style. Functional and still fashionable without being extremely over the top like many other Sith. I could appreciate the fact that many on the dark council, though not all, chose to avoid the more outlandish pieces of fashion that lesser Sith sometimes wore. Honestly, those ridiculously oversized shoulder and waist guards like the ones Darth Mortis wore were appalling to look at and even worse to fight in, though Darth Mortis was easily more than powerful enough to compensate for his outfit.

I suppose it made sense that I care so little for presentation since I really didn't have anything to prove to anyone. I wore what I thought was comfortable, functional and still fit the image of " _powerful Sith."_ I added a personal touch to my outfit by special ordering my robes in all black with only the cuffs and collar a dark red, a hood and the Sith insignia on the shoulder plates. I also swapped the normal dress shoes that most Inquisitors wore under their battle skirts with the durasteel boots and combat trousers that Sith Marauders preferred. I engaged in lightsaber to lightsaber combat often enough to warrant the switch. Not every Target I went after would just fall onto my lightsaber. I engaged into battle often and wanted real armor to protect me. I never wore the traditional high collar armor that literally was taller than my head and weighed far too much, instead opting for the much lower collar that cut off at the top of my neck. Again, just like Darth Thanaton and still fashionable for a Sith without compromising function.

The only other outfit I ever wore regularly was a set of Sith Marauder armor originally given to me by my now cadaverific* former master, though I usually went without the mask and kept my protective mesh neck wrap.

"Prepare yourself Padawan." I said while stepping back on the mat and drawing my saber staff. "If you want to avoid injury you'll give this your all. I don't plan on holding back."

Gilva was instantly on guard. I watched her eyes trace down my shoulders and arms before settling on my saberstaff as I settled into my Makeshi battle stance.

"Focus." I said. That was all it took to bring her attention back to the fact she was going to fight a Sith Lord once more. The same Sith that had killed her master. She raised her weapon and activated it. I adjusted the setting on both blades of my staff so that it would sting but not cut through her skin. I had given my word that she would get back to the Jedi. I couldn't really do that if I cut her to pieces.

' _Well I could just deliver her corpse to their doorstep.'_ I thought to myself. _'It counts. Sort of.'_

I was brought out of my thoughts as Gilva force jumped at me, blade raised to strike me straight into the padded ground. I side-stepped the attack and stabbed at her exposed back only for her to swing her blade to the side, swatting my attack away and giving her room to back flip away.

 _'There it is. Ataru, form IV. She needs work but she isn't too bad. It's too bad she's too weak to use the dark side. She has potential to be a worthwhile apprentice, or she would if she didn't lack the spine necessary to wield the dark side.'_

I raised my saber to block another overhead slash. This time I used the extra leverage my staff provided to push her off before force pushing her away. She rolled and tumbled a few times before she was able to get back up to her feet. I swapped my staff for my curved dueling saber and fell into a much more passive duelist stance, my saber held low and off to my side and my other hand resting on my lower back.

"You aren't half bad with a lightabser. Keep your focus and don't become unnerved." I said before force pushing her into the far wall. She bounced off and rolled back up to her feet again.

"Your good at your chosen form but lack any conviction. You'll never beat any Sith worth their title like that."

Gilva looked like she wanted to charge me again but hesitated. I watched the internal conflict through her eyes. Part of her wanted to attack me while the other told her that it wasn't the Jedi way to attack an opponent out of malice. I knew the way that Jedi tended to approach life and I really didn't see how they managed to compete against the Sith. To try and rid yourself of emotion seemed foolish. An exercise in futility if you will.

Silly Jedi hypocritical dogma.

"Today girl. I already know that your weak. You don't have to demonstrate just how much."

Gilva's only response was to take a deep centering breath before she moved in to attack again. My eyes flashed in the light of her incoming weapon.

•••••

Herra looked up into the rain to the massive statue that stood in front of the entrance to the Sith Sanctum. She could feel the dark side coalescing within and held back a shiver. Even being a Sith hadn't made her immune to the overwhelming feeling of despair that permeated the area. Only beings of pure Dark could walk these halls without feeling a thing.

She subconsciously shivered at the thought that one day she would sink that deep into the darkness.

" _Why do you hesitate little Sith? Did the words of that machine frighten you?"_ Khem Val asked. Herra turned away from the Sith Sanctum to her monster. She glanced around the handful of people on the platform giving them both a wide breath of space. She made sure that no one was close enough to over hear them before speaking.

"I don't like the feeling here. The Dark side is stronger here than any other place I've been except the Dark council's chambers within the Sith Academy. It makes me uneasy. As for Darth Skotia, he is a pest and I doubt Lord Zash will suffer his disrespect for very long. No doubt she already has a plan for Skotia. It might even have something to do with that parcel Lord Erebus and I went to Alderaan for. Lord Zash certainly seemed excited to have it."

Khem Val scoffed. " _Fate is truly unkind. I am bound to a master that fears someone so weak."_

Herra had to stop her teeth from grinding. "He is a Darth. I am only an apprentice. I cannot simply kill him without leaving myself vulnerable to a political attack. I must exercise caution and wait for an opportunity to strike at Skotia. It is not fear, it is intelligence. If anyone does not feel as I do then they are a fool and not worthy to be Sith. Make no mistake though my morose monstrosity, I do not fear him and one day, just like everyone else who doubts me, I shall crush him under my heel."

Herra turned away from the massive brute alien creature. "Come along. Lord Zash is most likely done with her meeting."

Khem Val snorted but followed after her. " _I obey now little Sith but remember: one day I shall break free and feast upon your flesh."_

Herra rolled her eyes and patted him gently on the side. "Oh what's wrong Khem? Does it hurt the big strong monster's pride to be bound to a being such as I?" she asked as though speaking to a pet. "You'll be free one day. Yes you will. Yes you will."

Khem Val looked ready to rip the nearest living creature in two. Herra smirked and kept making her way to her Master's chambers. Perhaps it wasn't smart to pick at a monster literally twice your height and nearly five times your body weight but Khem Val had struck a nerve by claiming she feared Skotia. That ancient mechanical abomination was more machine than man and as such he might be far more physically powerful than she, but with every modification and alteration his overall power weakened. It was a known fact that cybernetics interfere with a force users ability to channel the force. All Skotia had done by "enhancing" himself was weaken his ability to use the force. Since Darth Skotia appeared to be far more than half cybernetic, she doubted he had even enough force power to pull his lightsaber off his belt and into his hand. Herra could perform a number of Sith sorceries, cast Sith lightning and choke another being with the force from across the Galaxy. She was so powerful that she could nearly conjure a force storm. She had nothing to fear from Darth Skotia.

She only hoped she would be the one lucky enough to strike the killing blow to the old fool.

They entered Zash's office and waited to be noticed. Lord Zash sat behind a desk piled high with paperwork and looked ready to flip the desk over. Herra took a breath to steady her nerves before clearing her throat. Zash looked up and immediately brightened.

"Welcome back Apprentice. That meeting was dreadful but now we can get back to work." Zash gushed. "I swear all this paperwork has me ready to jump put the nearest window. Now we can see to the destruction of Skotia. As I said before, you will be the one to kill him. I cannot be tied to his murder. Brazen power plays make the Dark council nervous but nobody will believe a mere apprentice could defeat Skotia and that's why it will work."

Herra grinned. "How wonderful. I've been itching to kill that robotic fool."

Zash smiled. "Good. That is exactly the attitude you will need. I've begun to piece together the puzzle for Darth Skotia's destruction but some elements have yet to fall into place. Out in the jungle, a group of slaves has recently revolted. They were working on a colossal statue that has since gone unfinished. I believe Skotia is hiding something of great importance near this statue. Get the archeological plans to the area from one of the slaves and contact me by holocommunicator."

Herra was surprised when Khem stepped forward and growled at Zash. "This witch stinks of death. Give me the command and I will devour her."

Herra quickly moved between the Dashade and Zash.

"Stand down." Herra hissed.

Zash didn't appear phased by the force eating monster. "You have your orders apprentice. Go now. While your gone I have a few calls to make. Grand Moff Kilran isn't off the hook yet. I am very displeased with him."

Herra shivered at the way Zash said "displeased." Herra knew that Kilran would be hurting very soon. She wasn't all that upset now that everything was said and done. Yes Kilran had over stepped his bounds but in return Herra was able to get some much needed experience leading Imperial troops and made a very strong and valuable connection to the crew of the Black Talon. She had the holo-frequency of both Captain Orzik and Lieutenant Sylas saved and both officers had told her to call upon them if she ever needed anything from the Black Talon and her crew.

Herra could already see the value in a loyal Imperial Transport. She already had the vessel's two commanding officers practically in her pocket. She would have to keep her eyes and ears open in the future to see if she could bring the rest of the Black Talon's crew into her powerbase.

Zash stepped up to Herra and brushed off the apprentice's robes. "I must say that you did very well considering the circumstances. I've heard nothing but praise for your actions. You have that crew wrapped around your fingers. Very impressive."

Herra swelled with pride. It took a very talented Sith to be able to coordinate with Imperial forces and successfully lead them through a mission, a very high profile mission at that. Herra wasn't going to go around boasting about it but she knew deep down that she had done something very special. She also knew that had Lord Erebus

"Thank you Master. I am glad you approve."

Zash smiled at her. "Oh apprentice, I more than approve. You are proving that I made the right choice in picking you to be my apprentice. Your achievement would probably turn that moron Harkun's stomach."

Herra smirked at the thought. Overseer Harkun had been the bane of her existence during her time at the Sith Academy. He was cruel, racist, uncompromising, and pathetically weak. She had more power in her little finger than he did in his entire body yet had the audacity to claim that she wasn't worthy to be Sith simply because one of her ancestors sold off another that went on to create the line of slaves that ended with her. One day she would have power far beyond anything that worm Harkun could dream of and she would go out of her way to make sure he would never forget that the lowly slave he had once spurned had grown to become one of the most powerful Sith in the Galaxy.

"Now apprentice, I have briefed you on what comes next. Skotia must be dealt with." Zash said happily. "We have much work to do. Go and find what that metallic worm is hiding. Report back to me when you do."

Herra bowed. "Yes master."

••••••••••

Another chapter done. It's been a really slow going process lately trying to put my ideas in order and then into words. I appreciate everyone's patience.

My usual thanks to TheBoresBoot for being willing to listen to me bitch and complain about writer's block and beta my work.

For those following along, i'll be jumping back to Guardian of a Sword next.

As always, I am

 _TheForlornSage_

Walk always dear Family.


End file.
